1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a push button switch for electric devices.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional technology disclosed by Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-222,970 bulletin, a catching piece is formed on a main body of electric devices. And it engages with a protruding piece of a switch button frame and fixes the switch button frame.
The bulletin does not disclose relationship between a base board and a main body. Therefore, there was a possibility of wobble between the base board and the switch button frame.
In a conventional technology disclosed by Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-210,220 bulletin, a rubber button piece is aligned on a base board and a guide frame is pushed onto the rubber button piece toward the base board.
In this technology, since any covering pieces do not cover the switch base board, there was a problem that a special fixture would be necessary in order to prevent wobble.
In a conventional technology disclosed by Japanese Utility model Laid-Open No. 62-2132 bulletin, a frame for a push button is fixed by a lib.
The bulletin does not disclose relationship between a base board and a main body. Therefore, there was a possibility that wobble might be produced between the base board and the switch button frame.